


Zephira Helps Decorate

by dark_pookha



Series: Cat/Kneazle Pov [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Other, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Rolf receive help decorating their Christmas tree from their Kneazle, Zephira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zephira Helps Decorate

Tree. It’s a real tree, inside! They went back outside, the large male and my female human. I crawl toward the tree and sniff it over cautiously, keeping my tail down and my hips wiggling, ready to bolt. It smells of outside, where I love to be. I can hear them coming back in, so I hide under it.

 

“Rolf, it’s perfect,” she says. “It smells of pine and sap, and you found one without a Nargle infestation.”

 

“It was good to be able to do this with you for once.” She lifts her face to his and they mark each other as their property.

 

I climb onto one of the lower branches and watch. She sits at the table and digs around in the crinkly paper in the corner bin. I almost decide to leave the branch; the crinkling of the paper is so interesting. She pulls out her stick and waves it while saying something. Soon a long string of paper circles is ready.

 

At the same time, he’s gone up to the attic and is rattling around. Normally, I’d be right there with him, getting into the boxes and seeing what’s in them, but the tree smells nice and I stay.

 

“Luna,” his voice rings faintly, “where is the box with the decorations?”

 

“It’s in the corner, under the stuffed Jarvey, next to the orrery. “

 

He climbs back down, with a box that smells of cinnamon and spices. I can smell it over the pine of the tree. He opens it and digs around in it. He pulls out smaller boxes from inside the big boxes. I’ll have to claim that big box as mine later.

 

I move around to get more comfortable and the tree sways a bit.

 

“Look, dear, I think maybe it was infested after all,” she says.

 

I go still.

 

“There’s something moving in the tree, maybe it’s worse than Nargles.” I can tell she’s not really scared from her voice.

 

“Mmmm, I think you’re right.” He picks up one of the paper chains and dangles it in front of the branch I’m in.

 

I can’t control my paw and it shoots out at the moving chain and snags it. I start to pull it into the tree with me to chew on, but he tugs on the other end and it moves enticingly. I pull harder and move up a branch. He lets go suddenly and I climb into the tree with my prize, dangling the chain behind me.

 

“Zephira wants to decorate, too,” she says. “I like the way the paper chain is draped, don’t you?”

 

“It’s perfect, love,” he says, and they embrace and mark each other as their property again.

 

They soon finish decorating, and I help by dragging small red ornaments into the tree and leaving them. Then it’s time for bed and that box calls to me.

 

“I’d like to put the box away, but I think that Zephira’s sleeping in it,” he says.

 

I mew and put a paw over my eyes. Don’t they know it’s bedtime?


End file.
